


The Monster Under Your Bed

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Danny Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police picked up Danny in an alley, two hours ago. He was not responsive at all, only repeating 'I know it's you!' Time and time again. As soon as somebody touched him, he lashed out at the officers. They, therefore, took him to the psychiatric ward, put him in a straitjacket and shut him away.  - I recommend you listen to the song 'I Know It's You' by Crystal Method</p><p>I still wonder how one song could inspire me for writing a whole story. Concerning the title, aren't we all scared of the monster under our bed? I promise you a twist you probably won't expect. Sometimes, my muse can be a real pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Where was he? How did he get here? He was irritated by the flickering lights, hundreds of people and the loud music. He felt strangely detached from reality while he stood in the middle of the crowd. People shoved and pressed from all directions. He looked up at the ceiling. Colored lights flickered to the rhythm of the music. Lasers paved their ways, touching him. Where were the others? He tried desperately to find them. It was nearly impossible. A ray of light flared up. Was that Steve over there? Desperately he tried to force his way through the crowd. It looked like the people merged with each other. Danny shouted, "Steve! Steve!" No reaction. He felt nauseated. What was the matter with him? He wasn't able to keep a clear head. 'I know it's you!' was booming from the speakers time and again. Oh God, was he close to losing his mind? Dazzling flashes of light flared up once more. "Kono!" She stood over there talking to some strange looking guy. Danny could hardly move any further. Sweat was pouring down his face. 'I know it's you!' His eyes seemed to play a trick on him, the faces of the people distorted into horrible grimaces. He saw Steve over there. He was dancing with a red-haired beauty. "Steve! Hey!" No reaction. Surrounded by the partying crowd that moved to the pumping rhythm he felt more alone than ever. "Am I invisible or what?"

Finally, he made it and stood directly in front of his partner. "Hey Steve, could you please tell me what's going on?" Instead of an answer, Steve laughed at Danny and turned his attention back to his red-haired companion. Danny swallowed. "But ..." The music tugged at his nerves, 'I know it's you!' He tried to concentrate. His thoughts flickered like the lights around him. Somebody must have spiked his drink, after all, he had not always kept an eye on his glass. He swallowed, but the lump in his throat remained. Suddenly, he had the feeling of being completely isolated in the midst of all these people. Even though Steve was dancing just an arm’s length away from him, but Steve only had eyes for the woman. "This is not real," Danny mumbled, "This is not real." His heart pounded in his chest as if it wanted to burst through his ribcage. He started to hyperventilate. A panic attack swept over him. He pressed his hands to the ears and began to scream.

\----------  
  
Steve stood there deeply worried, struggling for composure. The police picked up Danny in an alley, two hours ago. He was not responsive at all, only repeating 'I know it's you!' Time and time again. As soon as somebody touched him, he lashed out at the officers. They, therefore, took him to the psychiatric ward, put him in a straitjacket and shut him away. He was in a padded cell now banging his head against the wall and wailing from time to time. "Do you know how this could have happened?" Dr. Bowers asked Steve. "The only thing I know so far is that he was paying a visit to Ultramind Technologies this afternoon. Doing some research on a case," Steve replied. Dr. Bowers wrinkled his forehead concerned, "I see, Ultramind Technologies." "You know this company?" Steve requested. "Let's say your partner is not the only one who has ended up in here after a visit." "And where are the others?" "Two of them died yesterday." Steve ran his fingers through his hair nervously. " Seventy-two hours after their visit to Ultramind. Two others are in critical condition. Whatever they do to them, it drives them crazy. Within a short period, it causes a kind of a short circuit in the brain, and the patient dies." Steve glanced at his watch. All in all, he has only sixty hours left to find out who did this to Danny. He places the palm of his hand flat against the pane of glass. "Don't give up Danny; I beg you not to give up!"

\----------

When Steve called Kono to inform her of what had happened to Danny and to look after him, she was shocked. It almost tore her heart apart to see him in this state. A man who did something like that to another one had to be a monster.   
  
She meant to suffocate when she entered the padded cell. Danny did not seem to notice her at all. Apathetic, he sat in a corner. He still wore the straitjacket. Slowly, she went over and sat down next to him.   
  
She carefully put her hand on his shoulder. Anxiously he winced and looked at her frightened with his big blue eyes.   
  
"Hello Danny, it's me, Kono. I'm so sorry about what has happened to you." She said with a suffocated voice.   
  
When a tear ran down her face, Danny seemed to be fascinated by it. He made an unarticulated  
sound.   
  
Slowly, Kono raised her hand and caressed Danny's cheek, tenderly. He snuggled, but Kono could see that it was only instinct, which made him do this.   
  
Nevertheless, she smiled bravely, and he smiled back without recognizing her. He simply imitated her behavior. She bit her lower lip to not sobbing out loud.   
  
The situation changed dramatically when Danny's muscles cramped, his body convulsed uncontrollably, and he foamed at the mouse. She jumped to her feet and desperately called for help.   
  
A nurse and Dr. Bowers rushed to help. The doctor shoved some gauze between Danny's teeth so that he couldn't bite his tongue.   
  
When the seizure was over, they took off the straitjacket, put Danny on a stretcher and rolled him to one of the examination rooms.   
  


Kono could only stand aside helplessly. When they told her, she had to leave, she speed dialed Steve and brought him up to speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's last stop before he went to Ultramind Technologies had been the morgue. So Steve went there to get some information from Max. 

"Come on Max, think about it. What exactly has Danny told you about his appointment at Ultramind Technologies?" Steve urged. 

Max nibbled at his lower lip and paced around anxiously. "I can't tell you anything else. He got a call and then he said he's taking a closer look at a possible break-in at one of their research labs. 

The door flung open, and Grover entered, "it is all my fault," he said racked with guilt.

 "I have asked him if he could go there instead of me. I was tipped off by a former informant, but then my daughter's school called. She'd broken her arm during training. I had to pick her up from the hospital." 

"And your informant didn't mention a word about the issues the company already has?" Steve snapped. 

Grover frowned, "Issues? Nah, he just told me he gets his intel second handed, and there is someone who can provide us with some very important information." 

Steve inhaled sharply. His hands turn into fists, "what exactly does Ultramind do and what's the name your contact mentioned?" He asked. He tried to be a little more politely.

[ ](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i289bxgp9v)

 Grover swallowed, "among other things and as far as my informant told me, they are developing a computer chip that would help long-term coma patients finding their way back to reality." 

"They have one of the most modern laboratories in the western hemisphere, and their employees are specialists in their fields," Max added. 

Grover looked at his cell and continued, "The head of the department in question is Prof. Dr. Pjotr Wisnjenko." 

"Bless you," Max mumbled lost in thoughts. 

"Thanks, but that is the name of the guy," Grover stated dryly, wrote the name on a piece of paper and handed it to Steve. 

Silence.

"I try to get hold of my informant. Probably, he didn't tell me the whole story," Grover said a little nervous. 

Steve nodded, "good point. Keep us posted." 

Without further ado, Grover left. 

Pondering Max leaned against the autopsy table. He had read something about Russian Scientists quite a while ago, but couldn't remember where and when. Still, the name Grover mentioned, sounded familiar to him. 

In the meantime, Steve took out his mobile and dialed Kono's number. 

"Hi Kono, it's me, Steve. Can you start asking around if someone has information about a Prof. Pjotr Wisnjenko." He spelled the name for her. 

"He is the head of the Department of Neurological Research and according to Grover, he was the one who had the appointment with Danny." 

"Done, boss," she promised and wanted to hang up already.

"Kono!" 

"Yes?!" 

"How's Danny?" 

"The doctors are still testing him on various drugs and toxins. To me, it looks like they are still clueless." 

Steve ground his teeth. Slowly, they ran out of time. 

All they had was a name but no results. He hoped things would change soon. 

"Okay," he replied a little disappointed, "And Kono, please be careful. We don't know what we are up to." 

"Of course." She hung up. 

Max was skimming through a database. 

"Anything helpful?" Steve asked. 

"I know I've heard this name before, but I can't remember the context." 

Steve scratched his eyebrow and watched Max open and close documents at dizzying speed. 

"Listen, Max, I am sorry. I behave like a lunatic but it is all about Danny and how we can help him, and I simply do not know..." 

"Got it!" Max hollered out. Steve winced. 

Excitedly, he pointed at the screen, "Look, there is an article about Wisnjenko. This man has done terrible things, read here." 

"It would be great if you could give me a quick rundown," Steve said annoyed. 

"Okay, let’s see. Wisnjenko fled Russia during the cold war. He worked for the Russian Government. Amnesty International has uncovered, that he was involved in illegal, secret experiments. His preferred 'subjects' were kids living in orphanages and homeless people." 

"What? And he was allowed to enter the States and to stay here?" 

Max gave an embittered laugh, "He was never accused of a crime. He posed as political persecuted, claiming if he returned to Russia ever, they would put him in jail as an opponent of the regime. Also, our Government was very interested in his researches and according to rumors, he was working as a double agent for either the CIA or the NSA or both." 

"Excellent," Steve moaned, "this is getting better and better." 

Somebody knocked on the door. It was Chin.

"Hi, Max. Hi, Steve. He pointed at Steve, "Can we talk outside?" 

"Yes, of course. I think I am done here. Many thanks, Max, you were a great help." 

[](http://s136.photobucket.com/user/angelinchains67/media/Alex%20general/124.gif.html) 

"Um, Steve, do you think they would let me see Danny?" 

Being already at the door Steve turned around, "why not? I call Dr. Bowers if you want, but don’t expect too much," he said in a raspy voice. 

"Great Steve, great," Max gave him a lopsided grin. 

Steve went with Chin outside. "What's up?" 

"I have checked the other people who have been at Ultramind. One of the dead has been a retired neurosurgeon. The other dead one is a woman who was a psychiatrist and specialized on bipolar disorder. The two others are a patient of the psychiatrist and a man who has suffered a stroke recently. His daughter told me, Ultramind offered him a promising treatment for free."

"And we have Danny, a member of H50. So we look at a gigantic jigsaw puzzle. I hate jigsaw puzzles." Steve mumbled. 

"Kono has just called and said she has an appointment for both of you with Dr. Frankenstein. I like to come along", Chin suggested. 

"Good idea, you can take a look around while Kono and I interrogate the professor."

Steve's mobile rang again. 

"McGarrett?" 

"Here is Grover! My informant is nowhere to find. I left him a message. Hopefully, he gets back to me." 

"Or he ends up at Dr. Frankenstein's lab." Steve thought, but answered, "Thank you Grover, bye," instead. 

He had hardly put his mobile in his pocket when it rang once more. 

It was Kono, "guess what? Prof. Wisnjenko is pleased to meet us tonight. He’s pretty busy at the moment." 

"I know. Chin's with me. He told me about it. Perhaps the doctor has to cover up his tracks before we show up. Thanks, Kono. Chin and I are already on our way to the office." 

He tucked the mobile away and looked at Chin, "Apparently; Dr. Frankenstein tries to be very cooperative. We meet him tonight." 

"Do you think the name of his assistant could be Igor?" Chin quipped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Technologies was a hyper-modern research facility. The interior was extremely futuristic. Steve, Chin and Kono felt reminded of science fiction movies. "I can see Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader go head to head in here," Steve said and swung his imaginary lightsaber, emphasizing his moves by saying, "woosh, woosh." Chin and Kono exchanged confused looks. Chin leaned into his cousin, "Guess he's overcompensating. He hasn't talked much about Danny, lately." Steve watched the two from the corner of his eye. "Hey, something I should know?" Kono gave him a big smile, "Nah; Chin just said you would look great as a Jedi, boss." She shoved her elbow into her cousins ribs. "Yeah, true," He lied. Steve looked like one happy camper. The elevator dinged. "Saved by the bell," Chin said, a fake smile on his lips. "God, that was so embarrassing," He thought. 

The professor's office was on the 32nd floor. Wisnjenko's assistant welcomed them. Surprisingly she didn't look like Igor at all, no crooked teeth, no hunchback. If she ever lost her job, she could apply as a model. Kono looked amused as Steve's and Chin's jaws dropped simultaneously.

After they had shown their badges, she led the three H50 teammates into a conference room, furnished in a very minimalistic way. While Steve and Kono chose to sit down, Chin preferred to stand. When Wisnjenko entered, he didn't match the cliché of a serial killer or a mad scientist. He was, with his hair graying at the temples and a thoroughly athletic figure, a tall, good-looking man in his fifties. He wore no white laboratory coat either, but a tailored Hugo Boss' suit. 

With a lowered voice, he exchanged some words with his secretary in Russian. He then addressed to his visitors. His English had a slight Russian accent despite the many years he had spent in the US. 

"Good evening Lady and Gentlemen," he greeted, smiled and took the seat behind his desk. 

Steve said less friendly, "Good evening, Dr. Wisnjenko these here are the Detectives Kalakaua and Kelly," he indicated the corresponding person, "and I am Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I am the boss of Detective Williams. The man, who recently ..." 

Wisnjenko raised his hand stopping Steve mid sentence, "I already know who Detective Williams is. We had a nice little chat, yesterday." 

Chin cleared his throat. 

"Alas, Dr. Wisnjenko would you mind if my colleague is taking a look around your facility?" Steve asked. 

"No, not at all." The Russian pressed a button on the telephone. 

The secretary entered a second later. "Would you please take care of Detective Kelly and show him the laboratory, Anjanka?" 

She nodded and gave Chin her brightest smile. Chin’s mouth went suddenly dry as he followed her to the other office.

Wisnjenko turned to Steve and Kono, "Again, Detective Williams and I had a great conversation. Before we meet, I took the liberty and ran a little background check on him. I prefer to know who I am dealing with. Unfortunately, he has turned down my offer to work for Ultramind. We are currently looking for a Security Manager. What about you Lieutenant Commander? We could need a man with your abilities in our team. We could offer you ..." 

Steve zoomed out. What the hell was this guy thinking? 

"You're not trying to bribe me, are you?" He interrupted Wisnjenko, harshly. 

The Russian boomed with laughter and raised his hands, defensively. "No, Sir. How could I? I'm a just a business man, and when I see an opportunity, I go for it." 

"Yeah, I bet you are," Steve said, tongue in cheek, and continued, although he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off this bastard's face. "Unfortunately, Detective Williams is not himself at the moment. Like four other people who paid a visit to Ultramind, recently. Two of them are dead. The others are in critical condition, and it looks like they are not going to make it," Steve tensely watched the reaction of his opponent. 

Nothing. His face was as neutral as at the beginning of the conversation. Wisnjenko leaned forward, put both hands on the table and interlaced his fingers. 

"I don't understand. Where is this conversation going. What do you mean by saying Detective Williams is not himself anymore and some other people as well, which others?" 

Kono glanced at Steve. She could see how much effort it took him not to freak out and smash everything to pieces. 

As Steve kept on talking, he stressed every syllable, "Detective Williams had an appointment with you. Shortly afterward he was found in an alley, completely confused and disoriented." 

"How terrible. What has happened to him?" Wisnjenko asked concerned. 

"This guy is really good," Steve thought. 

"I was about asking you the same question. What the hell have YOU done to him?" Steve snapped. His chest heaved. Fuck. He was going to lose it. He cursed inwardly and tried to calm down. 

"What are you implying?" Wisnjenko replied. 

Kono had enough, "Actors will get an Oscar for such a performance. Dr. Wisnjenko you are not going to tell us that you have no idea, do you? Five people have paid a visit either to you or your facility." She pulled her mobile out of her jacket pocket. 

"Dr. Carol Brody, psychologist. Dead. Dr. Alexander Fisher retired neurosurgeon. Dead. Frank Jacobs, a patient of Dr. Brody, is in critical condition and fighting for his life, his brain is slowly shutting down. Joseph Wise, a stroke patient who was promised a revolutionary treatment for free by Ultramind, the same. And Detective Willams is also in critical condition." 

Wisnjenko jumped to his feet, "For heaven's sake. Seriously? You are accusing me? Dr. Brody and Dr. Fisher belonged to our closest consultants. Their knowledge is ... was of exceptional value." 

Wisnjenko suddenly seemed to age in front of Kono and Steve. Could someone put on such a show. On purpose? 

"If you have nothing to do with it then who does?" Steve insisted. "This can't be mere chance. Who else were they talking to? Where in the building have they been?" 

"I have talked to them, and then they participated a guided tour through the lab without me," Wisnjenko said. He seemed to brood on something. 

"Great, Chin's doing the same thing at the moment. I hope he doesn't drool when he returns," Steve whispered into Kono's ear, gallows humor. 

During Chin’s tour with Anjanka she had been called briefly to the office of an employee and had to leave him alone, no problem for him. One of the numerable doors was ajar. Chin entered. The room was full of computers and medical devices. Two monitors aroused Chin's interest. He switched one of them on. The camera showed an empty room with a bed, a computer and several monitors: a sleep laboratory. He switched the monitor off. 

A list of names lay on the table in front of him. Chin skimmed through it and stopped at a name. Mike Hazelwood. That couldn't be possible. Mike Hazelwood or rather Captain Mike Hazelwood had served together with Steve in Afghanistan and had disappeared without a trace during a mission. He was sure he remembered it well. 

"You're not allowed to enter this office," Anjanka's voice jolted him back to reality. 

Chin grabbed the list and pointed at Hazelwood’s name, "Is this man a patient or experimental subject or whatever and if so, do you have a photograph of him?" 

Anjanka snatched the list from him a little too quickly. "This is strictly confidential. I'm not allowed to share information. Please, follow me, our tour hasn't ended yet." She put the list back on the table. 

"And you say the patients die due to a short circuit in their brain?" Wisnjenko queried. 

"That's what Dr. Bowers has told us," Steve answered. 

Wisnjenko’s mind was in high gear. 

"It sounds like their synapses won't stop firing and therefore, got overstimulated because the patients are exposed to a constant stimulus. Were they tested for drugs? " 

Steve nodded, "As far as I know, yes, but the tests were either negative or inconclusive." 

"If the doctors don't know what they're looking for, it could be very difficult to find a treatment," Wisnjenko said. "I am so sorry; honestly, I didn't know anything about it. What happened to these people and your Detective Williams is a tragedy and harms our reputation. I promise I will do everything in power to help. If you have no further questions, I'd like to go to the lab and start working." 

Steve was undecided, should he trust this guy? He leaned over to Kono, "Do you think we can trust him?" 

"He must be a damned good actor if all of this was a show. Danny could die, Steve. I think we can use every help we can get." 

"Okay," Steve sighed, "we trust you. Do what's necessary." 

They nodded at each other briefly. Steve and Kono got up and stepped outside the office where Chin already waited for them. They rode the elevator car to the lobby. Chin's somber facial expression spoke volumes. 

"What happened to you?" Kono asked concerned. 

"There is something fishy about this place. I got a quick look at the patient's list or whatever you name it. One name stood out: Mike Hazelwood. Didn't you know a Captain Mike Hazelwood, when you were in Afghanistan?" 

Steve's look got even more concerned, "Yes, I did. We were after a warlord when he went MIA." 

"That could be probable a matching name," Kono suggested. 

"That would be another coincidence, then." He tried to put the words together he heard someone saying, "A few coincidences we may treat as simply interesting; a number of coincidences we regard as remarkable." 

"Steve, are you okay?" Chin asked worriedly. 

"Yes, of course, why?" 

"Since when are you reciting Shakespeare, then?" 

Steve grinned sheepishly, "that wasn't Shakespeare, that was just Max, the nerd."


	4. Chapter 4

They got into the car, and Chin fired up the engine.  
  
"I want a search warrant for the lab," Steve said, then hesitated. "I don't know what to think about this guy. Some pets can be harmless until their behavior changes, and they start attacking their owners."  
  
"Wisnjeko might not be involved, but one of his employees could be. So it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm sure he'll understand it." Chin drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Kono made herself comfortable in the backseat. "I'll take care about the warrant. I am sure I find a judge even that late at night."  
  
Steve nodded, his mobile vibrated. He took it out of the jeans' back pocket. A message from Dr. Bowers popped up. Danny's condition got worse; he wanted to see them immediately.  
  
"We need to drive to the hospital. It's about Danny."  
  
"No problem," Chin answered and floored the gas toward the intersection.  
  
At the hospital, they badged their way in. The hallways of the psychiatric ward were abandoned. A broken neon lamp flickered and threw bizarre shadows on the wall.  
  
Goosebumps rose on Kono's arms. She shivered. "Can anyone tell me why 'Kingdom Hospital' creeps into my mind?"  
  
Their steps echoed in the silence.  
  
"It was quite cozy at Ultramind Technologies compared to this location," Chin deadpanned.  
  
Suddenly, someone darted around the corner yelling, "I kill you. I kill all of you," while running towards them.  
  
Their instincts took over. Steve and Chin jumped protectively in front of Kono, prepared to fend off a possible attack, but that was not necessary. A nurse was on the patient's heel. He shrieked as she tasered him and sent him into convulsions until he passed out.  
  
Two other nurses showed up and heaved the limbless body into a wheelchair. The guy with the taser in his hand cast an apologetic look at the Five 0 teammates.  
  
"Sorry for any inconvenience, Rodney has tricked us and not taken his pills. Are you okay?"

The three of them nodded unison.  
  
"Where do you want to go? The visiting hours are over."  
  
Steve showed him his ID, "Steve McGarrett Five 0 and the detectives Kalakaua and Kelly. Dr. Bowers texted me concerning an emergency.  
  
The nurse nodded briefly and asked them to follow him.  
  
They passed several glazed double doors until the nurse said, "Dr. Bowers' room is the third one on the left."  
  
The doctor sat at his desk and studied some patient files. Steve knocked.  
  
Bowers raised his head, "Ah, Lieutenant Commander; you got my message." He looked past him and curiously glanced at Steve's colleagues.  
  
"Detectives Kalakaua and Kelly. We were at Ultramind when I got your text. Unfortunately, we can't provide you with any helpful information. The head of the neurosurgical research department, Dr. Wisnjenko, has promised to do anything in his power to support you. How's Danny?"  
  
"You trust this guy? He could be the root of all evil."  
  
"We know about his past. Tell me another option", Steve retorted, "All we know for sure is that we are running out of time. I'm willing to clutch at any straw even if it means to make a deal with the devil."  
  
"I guess I would do the same if someone I know was affected by this horrible disease." Bowers sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth; then he put them back on his nose. "The reason I send you the text is, Detective Williams had another episode. We decided to put him into a drug-induced coma. It seems to work for Josef Wise as he is on the mend, since yesterday afternoon. We've changed the medication dosage, and it appears to work."  
  
Steve met the doctor's gaze. "Sounds promising. Do whatever you have to do. We still need more time." It was too early to cheer but, at least, there was hope.  
  
"If you could give me Dr. Wisnjenko’s phone number, I can contact him and arrange an appointment, Lieutenant Commander."  
  
"Kono, please give him the details," Steve said, "Where do we find Detective Williams?"  
  
"We have transferred him to the observation room. You step out of the door, then to the left all along the hallway and then sharply to the right again. You can’t miss it." Bowers gave Kono a friendly smile and nodded at Steve and Chin.  
  
"I can wait here if you want," Chin suggested.  
  
Steve shook the head, "Honestly; I appreciate if you join me."  
  
A nurse was standing by Danny's bed when they entered. She changed the IV bag. Steve was shocked to the core when he discovered Danny enslaved to a life support machine which controlled his vital functions.  
  
He closed the eyes briefly, wished he lay in this bed. On her way out, the nurse stopped next to them.  
  
"You should talk to him. He can hear you. I am quite sure about that." She gave him an encouraging look and left.  
  
Chin could feel Steve's tension. He knew what an effort it cost this big guy to approach the bed. In a gesture of helplessness, he squeezed his friend's shoulder as they stood next to Danny's bed.  
  
"Hi, Danno. How are you?" Steve's voice failed. He cleared his throat. It was a strange and frightening situation. He let his gaze wander and saw that his partner's hands were strapped to the bed. How ironical, Danny was the most inoffensive person among them, the one who usually wouldn't hurt a fly. Steve McGarrett was the one who lost his temper way too quickly and way too often.  
  
Steve raised his right hand, clenched it into a fist, paused midar, only to put back on the bedstead. Chin cast a worried look in his direction. Tears glistened in his friend's eyes. He retreated into the shadows to give them some privacy and wondered what inner battle Steve was just fighting. Sweat beaded on the Ex-Navy Seal's forehead because he was so close to turning around and run away. He knew how to fly a helicopter, how to handle international crises, how to use a weapon, how to track down criminals, and whatever. All these abilities didn't prevent Danny from harm. They felt useless to him, which made him feel helpless in return. He was his partner, dammit! Where had he been when he needed him the most? He stared at Danny's face and hoped his eyes opened, only it wasn't as simple as that and didn't work that way.  
  
Steve was glad that Chin was there with him, silent. Sometimes it was enough just to be there to support someone. Steve swallowed. Danny's moan snapped him out of his stupor. He brushed a strand of blond hair from Danny's face, stroke his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.  
  
"I am sorry. I wasn't there for you," he muttered his voice choked with tears, "but I promise you, that will never happen again. You are not alone Danny, do you hear me? You are not alone. I'll find the bastard, who did this to you and when I do, God has mercy on him because I will not."  
  
Steve pulled his head back, straightened up and tried to regain some composure. He took a long and slow breath while he swallowed his tears.  
  
Kono, who entered the room a couple of minutes ago, stood next to her cousin. She furtively wiped her eyes. In times like these, Chin was her tower of strength, a friendly shoulder to cry on. She felt proud of him.  
  
Steve said in a low voice, "See you later, Danno," and stepped outside.  
  
Chin and Kono exchanged worried looks.  
  
"I have never seen Steve like that before," Kono confessed.  
  
"Me neither," Chin replied, took a few steps forward and squeezed Danny's hand briefly, "See you, brah," then he left, too.  
  
"Keep on fighting," Kono said and followed her teammates outside.  
  
Steve was in the hallway, leaning against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the ceiling and counted the slats of the ventilation shaft. He just had to do something to distract himself. When Chin and Kono joined him, he ended it abruptly.  
  
He opened his arms in an inviting gesture and pulled his teammates close.  
  
"Thanks for being there for Danny and me." For a little while, the three of them stood embraced.  
  
"You're welcome Steve," Kono finally said and pulled away, "Now we head to the office because as far as I know there's a search warrant waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny stood at the edge of a cliff. He heard the roaring of the sea. A storm was approaching. Gusts of wind buffeted his face, grew stronger with every minute. The wind tugged at his hair and his clothes. Above him, the black clouds hung heavily; through them, now and then lightening flashed and loud thunder rolled while the wind moaned, and the ocean waves rose and crashed into the craggy cliffs. Repeatedly, his look was drawn into the abyss._

_How did he come here and where was here? It was the same question as before when he got lost in the dancing crowd. He looked around searching for familiar impressions and faces. Nothing. He was alone._

_Fascinated he watched the foaming sea. The wind whistled around his ears, and the spray splashed on his face. His mind started to wander. He caught himself thinking how long a fall from this height would last._

_He hadn't to be a genius to come to the conclusion that he wouldn't survive it, but what if the wind carried him out to the sea? This assumption was more than absurd. He bent down, took a small stone from the ground and threw it into the water. He almost lost his balance._

_What if he jumped off the cliff now? Nobody was there to stop him. Steve would not show up in the very last second to hold him back. What feelings would he experience during the fall? Would he feel the freedom he was looking for or be scared to death? Would his whole life race in front of his inner eye?_

_He could think about free falling during a parachute jump. Steve thought it was a good idea to give him a voucher for the doubtful pleasure as a birthday gift. He wasn't ready to redeem it, not yet. He couldn't tell. The rolling of the thunder grew louder._

_"Danny, finally, it's about time you start doing crazy things," his inner voice told him._

_Okay, there was something about it. His life was boring until Steve came crushing in like a whirlwind and turned every aspect of it upside down. This guy could be a real pain in the ass, with his control-freak-attitude and his two-minute navy-shower and other issues. Sometimes Danny felt he had joined the military. Alas, he didn't remember when. At the same time, he loved all of Steve's flaws. He looked up to this man who seemed to carry the whole world's burden on his shoulder. Something nagged at the back of his mind. He tried to remember and failed._

_"If Steve and your guardian angels wouldn't do double shifts, both of you would already be six feet under," his inner voice stated. "You should know what you have to do by now."_

_He did a small step forward. His right shoe tip peeked over the edge of the cliff._

_"Come on, it's simple, there is nothing about it." The voice spurred him on._

_He did one step forward and plunged into the depth, desperately paddling with his arms._

_He fell, but there was nothing, neither did his life past in front of him nor did he feel freedom. He was scared to death. The cliff approached with horrifying speed, followed by the impact._

_'I know it’s you!'_

_"No, not again," Danny moaned._  

He tore his eyes open and gasped for air. He lay on the ground next to the couch in the living room. 

Steve was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard a yelp and a thudding sound next-door. He dropped everything and hurried into the living room. His first look fell on the couch. It was empty. 

"Danny?" 

No answer. 

He bent down and discovered Danny on the floor engaged in a fight with the blanket. He gave his friend a mischievous grin. "What the hell are you doing down there?" 

Danny was on his feet in an instant. He swept his fingers back through his hair, leaving it as disheveled as his expression looked. Angry, he pulled the earphones out. 

"What?" Danny huffed out. 'I know it’s you' by The Chrystal Method was still blaring from the earphones. Obviously, he had the song on infinite loop. 

Steve burst out laughing. The sight was priceless. How he loved this little guy. If Chin and Kono weren't sitting on the porch and dinner wouldn't be ready, he would take Danny here and now. His cock twitched in agreement. 

"What?" Danny snapped. Steve kept on laughing until his belly ached. 

"Are you done?" Danny. 

Steve ran his hand over his face and looked Danny into the eye. "For the moment." 

He tried hard to keep a straight face, but the corners of his lips still twitched. 

"I wondered, what you were doing down there?" His grin widened.  

"What did it look like?" Danny hissed, "I'm doing research." 

"Of course, on the floor, under the coffee table while fighting with the blanket?" 

Steve bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Danny looked gorgeous with the tousled hair, the white tee, the bleached jeans, barefoot.  

His lover turned around demonstratively and acted busy. He threw his Windows tablet on the armchair and folded the blanket. He did everything not to meet Steve's look though he felt it on his back. Man, this was embarrassing. Also, his crazy dream still bothered him.

Steve shook his head, grinning. He couldn't see Danny's face, but according to his movements the guy was leading a lively discussion with himself. 

"If you are done acting big, then it would be nice if you join Chin and Kono on the porch." Steve disappeared into the kitchen where Danny could hear him laugh. 

"Who is acting big?" He hollered out. 

"Forget it," Steve shot back. 

"Whatever," Danny thought and went outside. 

He shook hands with Kono and Chin and sat down at the wooden dining table. The sound of the ocean reminded him of his crazy dream. He shuddered. 

"Are you okay?" Kono asked. 

He took a bottle of beer from the cooler next to him."Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just had this crazy dream about Wisnjenko and Hazelwood." 

Chin put a hand on Danny's lower arm. "Stop blaming yourself, Danny. You saved many lives." 

"Yeah, I know." He took a big gulp from the bottle. The cold liquid hissed down his throat. "Then tell me why doing the right thing can feel so wrong."  


	6. Chapter 6

Kono left early because she got a call from Adam. His business trip ended sooner than expected, so he asked her to pick him up from the airport. The whole dinner felt odd for Danny. They were discussing the case that had caused his nightmares. Hazelwood, an Ex-Marine, kidnapped Wisnjenko. He accused the Russian doctor of hideous crimes against humanity.

The truth was Hazelwood suffered from PTSD. His wife divorced him after his return from Iraq. His behavior became irrational. He drifted within himself after his return to Hawaii following his discharge from the army, because he lost one of his legs. He fell out of contact with his military comrades, perhaps to blunt the ache of what had slipped away, avoided most of his old friends in town and showed scarce interest in working. His isolation and depression mixed with anxiety as his mind moved with the speed of war.

He “patrolled” the neighborhood, walking the street as he scanned rooftops for snipers, dropping into a crouch when a car backfired or a door slammed. He sometimes carried a gun and military rations when heading out on a “mission” in the forest close to their home. Migraines stalked him; sleep evaded him. At first, his wife thought she could fix him. Her efforts, though, both unwarranted and unwanted, only drove him further away from her. She could no longer handle the situation and left the island because he threatened to kill her. He snapped at this point. The Wisnjenkos were their neighbors for years.

While Steve and Chin were busy with the dishes, Danny went upstairs into the sleeping room. His mood did not change during dinner. While Steve and Chin were still talking about the case, he preferred to be silent. Danny went to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. He took a small, black velvet box out and opened it cautiously. A ring was in it; not even this sight elicited a smile from him.

On the contrary, the ring had been lying in the drawer for three weeks, now, instead on Steve's finger, where it belonged. He still hasn’t had the heart to propose to him. He thoughtfully nibbled at his upper lip. What was the problem? Why couldn't he just ask Steve? Why was he playing for time? Perhaps, there wasn't the time or the place for a proper proposal? Or was it plain and simple because he was afraid of being rejected?

Danny guessed it was much easier to argue with Steve, than leading a serious conversation about their shared future. After four years, he simply had enough of the friends-with-benefits-attitude. He wanted more, but was Steve ready to take their relationship to another level? Danny didn't know. He never asked him. They were telling each other, 'I love you.' They were in sync at the job and in the bed. Was that enough?

"Shall I give you a helping hand by sorting your socks?" he heard Steve saying.

Startled, Danny dropped the little box into the drawer and slammed it shut. Far too quickly he turned around and gave his partner a lopsided grin.

"Thank you brah, but I'm already done," He added a flat out lie to the numerous he told Steve in the past, whenever the man, he loved, tried to start a conversation.

"Chin is gone, may I come in?" Steve asked a little worried because of his friend's odd behavior during dinner.

"Yes, of course." Danny took the heap of washed and un-ironed laundry off the bed and dropped it on the desk.

"Shouldn’t these be ironed? Your shirts won’t get unwrinkled by shoving them from one corner to the other," Steve quipped.

Danny shrugged, not replying.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve queried, "You were quiet during dinner, was it because of the 'couch-incident?' Did I hurt your feelings?"

Danny mumbled to himself and grimaced.

"What were you investigating?" Steve made another attempt. God, this guy was stubborn as a mule.

Danny shrugged. "Nothing particular, actually I don't know exactly myself. Are you interrogating me? If yes, I'm not in the mood for it."

"No, I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm here because I love you and want to help you. Something is bothering you, Danny. Come on, spit it out."

Danny swallowed and looked at the ceiling like the questions to his answers were all written there.

Before he started talking, he cleared his throat. "I had this overly crazy dream about Prof. Wisnjenko."

Silence. Steve moved Danny to the bed. They both sat down. "It's okay, Danny. Take your time."

The blonde one drove his fingers through his hair and licked his lips.

"I was at Wisnjenko's office. We talked, and I tried to find out if there was anything true about Hazelwood's accusations."

Silence.

"Soon afterward, I was picked up by the police on a side street, mumbling gibberish. They took me to a psychiatric ward, and I was put into a straitjacket."

Silence.

"It was all about illegal experiments on people and other weird stuff. And before me, there were other people in the Institute as well and one after the other they died. And I had seizures and my hands were tied to a bed, and you and Chin and Kono were there."

Steve nudged him, "Wowowow, stop it for a moment, would you? Even listening to you gives me the creeps. Did you have one of those chili dogs for breakfast? You know how you felt last time, after eating one. Man, the outcome was just disgusting."

Steve grimaced and waved his hand as if fending off some stench.

A smile crossed Danny's face and died down on his lips a second later.

"Don't talk about being disgusted. How do you think I feel, every time you're microwaving eggs? I wished a chili dog would be the only reason for such a crazy nightmare. I think I somehow can’t cope with the fact that we could not save the professor. I mean, Hazelwood gave us sixty hours. Kono and I did the research from the headquarter while you and Chin were out in the field. We have chased Hazelwood’s movement patterns. When we joined each other, we almost had him, but it was too late for Wisnjenko.

Danny glanced at Steve's bandaged left arm; his uneasiness became more intense.

"All of you could have died. Look at your arm! Two men from the SWAT team are dead, two others seriously wounded!"

He was close to losing it.

Steve got up. Calming, he put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "I have told you after the shoot-out, and I’ll say it to you again: it's not your fault, absolutely not, do you get that? Kono said Hazelwood never intended to keep Wisnjenko alive."

Danny raised his head. His eyes were misty from the deep-seated emotions that now surfaced, all together. "Then why this ultimatum, the 60 hours? I don't get it."

"Hazelwood wanted to impose his rules on us. He wanted to be the one in control. Chin said he didn't want to know what the guy was going through after he got wounded and discharged from the military. It seems he lacked self-esteem. The army gave him strength, support, and pride. He finally found his destiny, but when he was discharged, they took his whole life away from him."

Danny gave an embittered laugh, "And that entitled him to take away another man's life, instead? Wisnjenko didn't do anything wrong. He was working at a children's hospital. His only fault was to be Russian. And when we went into this fucking basement, I was supposed to have your back, Steve, but I tripped over my fucking foot and was about tumbling down the stairs. If you didn't catch me, I would have ended up with a broken neck. And that's when he came for us, opened fire on the SWAT team and you got shot." Danny glanced at Steve's bandaged arm, again. He ground his teeth.

"Danno ..."

"What about next time?" His friend interrupted him, harsh, "Or the time after that? What if I fail, and you die? To be honest Steve, I don't want this anymore. I let you down." His voice trailed off. He got up and stared out of the window.

Steve followed him, raised his hand, wanted to touch him, but made up his mind, "Danny that is our job, our daily business. We have to face death, all of us. We as a team have each other's back. Shit happens. What do you want to do, quit?"

"If that's an option. I can still go back to Jersey, looking for a quiet job behind the desk." Danny suggested.

Steve paled, "you can't be serious, Danny. You hate paperwork, remember? And what about Gracie?"

"I'll find a proper solution for the both of us. Listen. I underestimated Hazelwood. I underestimated the whole situation. While you relied on me, I was relying on you. I've lost my focus. I no longer belong out there on the streets, or here."

"Stop that bullshit," Steve snapped, "this is ridiculous! What the fuck are you talking about? Are you telling me you're in the middle of some midlife crises? Then get yourself a Harley and get the fuck over it."

Danny kept staring out of the window. "It's not a midlife crisis at all and thanks for finding me not guilty," he said barely audible, "but maybe I have reached my limits."

It took Steve considerable effort not to grab Danny's shoulders and shake him roughly.

"You can't be serious? Are you? There ain't no me if there ain't no you. I need you, Danny. Okay, we're not always on the same page. Sometimes you mumble incomprehensible stuff, sometimes I behave like a lunatic and control freak, and sometimes I want nothing more than to kick your sorry ass. We are like fire and ice but damn it, Danny. That's us! We both have a past, although a different one. It's already written, and we can't change it, but I'm willing to give us a try, for the future." Tears welled up in Steve's eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"This isn't just about Hazelwood and you, letting me down. This is about our relationship and where we are heading. Why didn't you come up earlier with it?"

Danny watched his friend's reflection in the window and closed his eyes. "Gotcha," he thought.

Steve turned around and on his way out, he said, "I'm sorry. I have no right to put pressure on you or to tell you what to do. If you want to talk, you know where to find me, downstairs, in front of the TV. I need some beer, or something stronger."

"Steve!" Danny snapped, "It's my turn to be sorry. I should have talked to you earlier. I shouldn't have waited until the walls came tumbling down. You know, as I tumbled down the stairs, no pun intended," He chuckled. God, he felt relieved. Steve's words meant the world to him. Now, he was ready to make his next move.

"What about sitting here together, a bit longer? And you're welcome to get us some beer. I have to share a secret with you."

He opened the drawer and took the small velvet box out while Steve was already half-way down, yelling, "I'll be back in a minute, Danno."


	7. King Of My Heart

Danny looked at the velvet box in his hand. Steve made it clear. He loved him. And Steve was right. They should have talked to each other, sooner. Danny's grin broadend.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," Steve said, propping a shoulder against the doorframe.  
  
Totally stunned, Danny threw the little box over his shoulder.  
  
Steve pointed at him with a bottle, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What?" Danny asked, trying to look as innocent as a new-born child.  
  
"Come one. You just threw something over your shoulder?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Forget it."  
  
"Danno?"  
  
"Don't Danno me. Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Danny patted the empty place beside him.  
  
Steve tried to see behind Danny, but the bed blocked his sight. He sighed, gave a shrug and sat down.  
  
They clung bottles. An awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"Steve ..."  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"Nah, you go first," Danny said.  
  
Steve put the bottle on the nightstand.  
  
"I'm sorry about your silly dream. I had no clue that the case was still worrying you. You saved my life and those of many others. Remember the ammunition we found and the explosives? He was about starting a war. Stop torturing yourself. Don't agonize yourself over what went wrong or what you could have done differently. You can't change the past. Stop torturing yourself with "what ifs." Talk to me damn it. I'm your partner. I love you."  
  
They entwined their fingers. Steve put a soft kiss on Danny's mouth, their eyes locked.  
  
"Now, tell me what the fuck you just throw over your shoulder," Steve deadpanned.  
  
Danny sighed, rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back. "There we go again. Mr. Super!Seal proved, once more, that he's capable of spoiling the least perfect moment."  
  
"Seriously? The perfect moment for what?"  
  
Danny couldn't help and let his gaze wander over his shoulder.  
  
"Danno, what the hell is over there that makes you behave like a dog in heat?"  
  
"Who me?" Danny emphasized his words with his hands.  
  
"I was the one who felt visually fondled by you during dinner. You turned into an octopus in front of Chin and Kono, which was embarrassing."  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Stop babbling, what did you throw over your shoulder?"  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Yes," he fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
It was now or never when Steve flung himself backward. He couldn't see what he was reaching for, but he was sure there was something on the floor. Something, his lover desperately tried to hide from him.  
  
Danny threw himself onto Steve. A pillow fight ensued. "It takes two to tango," Steve was booming with laughter, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Danny slapped him in the head with another pillow, "Wise ass," he chuckled.  
  
Accidentally, a pillow ripped open, and feathers went flying everywhere. Danny sputtered as Steve wrestled him down, and they slid off the bed. The impact and his lover's weight forced the air out of Steve's lungs. He reached for the white pillow case which had been pulled from one of the pillows during the fray and waved it in front of Danny's face.  
  
"I surrender," He said between gasps, "I'm calling a truce."  
  
Danny got up, "I thought you might chicken out. And I was right." He gave his lover a satisfied grin, stretched out his hand and pulled Steve to his feet.  
  
"Sit," Danny ordered. He had to do it now because to be honest the perfect moment didn't exist. Not with Steve. He was a loose cannon.  
  
Danny blew a strand of blonde hair from his face together with a bunch of feathers. His friend eyed him curiously as he rounded the bed, bent down and lifted something off the floor.  
  
Without further ado, he threw it into Steve's lap. "Here's my secret, are you happy now?"  
  
A look at Steve sent him almost into a laughing fit. The Ex-Navy-Seal was partly covered in feathers and looked like he'd been struck by lightning.  
  
Stunned, he looked at the small velvet box.  
  
"You've my permission to open it," Danny said mockingly.  
  
Steve swallowed.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" Danny asked, a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Danny is this ..." his mouth went dry. He opened the box with shaky fingers, cursed himself for being insensitive and ignorant. Today was their anniversary. He'd totally forgotten about it. Not so his lover and partner in crime.  
  
Steve nervously licked his lips, "it's beautiful. I don't know what to say." He whispered, lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Danny took the ring from the box.  
  
"Don't make me drop on my knee," he mumbled, put the ring on Steve's finger.  
  
"Once upon a time I had a life, and then I met you, Steve. You invaded my life like a swarm of termites. You trampled on my feelings, made me riding shotgun in my car. Nonetheless, you always had my back and never let me down. No matter how broken I was, you're there to fix me. You've chased the monster under my bed away. And you made me believe in love when I thought I lost it forever. For all these reasons and a thousand more, I love you, marry me."  
  
A single tear rolled down Steve's cheek. He pulled Danny into his arms, held him like there would be no tomorrow and said in a choked voice, "Yes, Danny. I will."  
  
For the first time since he and Steve were together; the tough guy let his guard down. He looked more vulnerable than ever when they went to bed later that evening. And when Steve was tossing and turning in his sleep, Danny pulled him closer and took him into his arms.

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i293blkg6d)  
  
(source: stellarm, via endlessmcdannolove, tumblr)

**THE END**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story. Thanks for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the ride and we meet at one of my other stories. Bye, c u around! yours creature


End file.
